Metamorfosis
by Usako92
Summary: ¿Hace falta siempre una situación extrema para abrir los ojos? ¿Has estado a punto de morir para darme cuenta que eres otra persona? ¿Qué tienes aquello que necesito? Zotash OneShot, Punk hazard, tras la pelea con Monet.


**Metamorfosis**

_-Maldita mujer cuatro ojos… ¿Por qué se ha tenido que quedar? ¡Casi la mata esa harpía de nieve!-_

El hombro de Tashigi sangraba abundantemente, su piel lacerada dejaba a la vista la perfecta señal de aquella profunda mordida, además de evidentes síntomas de congelación en la zona adyacente. Eso habría sido bastante para matar a alguien, pero después de tanto tiempo en Grand Line, y en el Nuevo Mundo, había adquirido la suficiente fuerza para aguantar más que cualquier persona ordinaria, pero a pesar de eso, no pudo evitar perder la consciencia.

Cayó como un peso muerto poco a poco al suelo, no podía, no quería caer de esa manera ante los ojos de ese espadachín, no podía mostrar más debilidad ante él, debía permanecer estoica y demostrarle que en esos dos años ella también había mejorado, pero el dolor se mudó a todos sus miembros, su vista se nubló y se sumió en un oscuro vacío.

_-Necesito una venda, una tela, como siga así se va a desangrar, ¡baka onna! –_

Zoro se arrodilló ante ella y tomó su cuerpo entre sus manos. Se acomodó sentándose en el suelo y la colocó entre sus piernas. Cogió lo más suavemente que pudo su pequeña cintura y dejó un hueco para mover libremente el brazo de la chica. De una capa tirada, tomó un jirón de tela, y con ella comenzó a vendar el hombro para detener la hemorragia. Chopper lo hubiera hecho mejor, pero aquello fue suficiente para que no peligrara la vida de la chica, así que en cierto modo se sintió un poco más tranquilo.

El pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos emanaba un calor que la acercaba a ella de una forma más especial de lo que nunca hubiera pensado, tanto que se permitió incluso rondar de manera cercana entre los finos y casi completamente conocidos rasgos de la marine. Su ojo, bajo su ceño fruncido, escrutaba su pelo, su piel, su expresión.

-_¡Zoro! ¿Estás preparado para perder de nuevo? ¡Nunca podrás ganarme! –_

Si siguiera viva… ¿sería igual que ella? ¿Se parecerían tanto como sintió la primera vez que la conoció? Su pelo ahora era más largo, y un flequillo despuntado asomaba en su cara. Su rostro era más maduro, y su figura se había terminado de transformar por completo a la de una mujer. Amplias caderas, estrecha cintura y abundantes y voluminosos pechos, los cuales asomaban tímidamente a través de su abrigo. Se sorprendió a si mismo observándolos hipnóticamente, atraído hacia ellos, pero casi al mismo momento, de nuevo volvió ella a sus pensamientos.

_-No te imaginas la suerte que tienes de ser hombre. Mi cuerpo ya está cambiando, pronto crecerá mi pecho, y me haré más y más débil –_

No era ella, pero era tan parecida. Kuina no le atraía, anhelaba su compañía, pero era su amiga, su compañera, y ante todo su ideal a seguir, su guía, su meta. ¿Qué era entonces Tashigi? No sabía nada de ella, no era su amiga, ni siquiera su compañera y tampoco su meta, pero algo la ataba a ella de la misma manera que había sido atado a Kuina.

La confusión reinaba en su cabeza, sus recuerdos pasados y sus vivencias actuales se mezclaban formando una única pieza difícil de separar y difícil de ordenar. Una sensación de comezón, pesadez y cansancio comenzó a llenarle a grandes pasos. El tiempo pasaba de manera imperceptible para él, absorto de nuevo en los rasgos de la capitana. ¿Quizás lo que sentía era… atracción? Después de todo se había convertido en una más que atractiva mujer, y aunque él fuera de carácter firme, era un hombre que sabía apreciar eso.

Incluso la más salvaje, indomable e independiente de las fieras, alguna vez en su vida siente una llamada, una fuerte sensación de atracción, y eso era exactamente lo que le estaba pasando. Acercó su rostro al de la joven, y aspiró su aroma con fuerza, hasta hacerlo llegar a lo más interior de sus pulmones. Aquel olor le embriagó y le invitó a adentrase más en los misterios del cuerpo de aquella chica, en cada curva, recoveco. Su pulso comenzó a acelerarse, igual que le sucedía cada vez que entablaba una buena batalla o su vida se encontraba al límite. Su embriaguez era máxima, al igual que la atracción y de manera inevitable, terminó fijándose en sus invitadores labios, entreabiertos, húmedos, pidiendo a gritos ser besados.

¿Cómo iba a poder contenerse?

Se acercó felinamente a ellos, entreabrió los suyos propios y los humedeció rozando levemente con su lengua. Unas enormes ansias le atestaron, unas ansias por poseerla, sintiéndose como un animal salvaje cuando muerde el cuello de su presa. Sólo unos milímetros le separaban cuando oyó un fuerte estruendo, ¿Qué era ahora?

_- Mierda, ¡el maldito gas! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo absorto? –_

Absorto… ¡Absorto! Se ruborizó sólo de pensar en cómo había bajado la guardia de tal manera por unos atractivos rasgos femeninos… por los suyos, después de todo, nunca lo había hecho ante los de Nami, y ella sí que se esforzaba en hacerlos más que evidentes a todo el mundo.

_-No es hora de ir perdiendo tanto tiempo, como no me de prisa, vamos a acabar igual que los marines del G-5. ¿Ahora qué hago? No se despierta… kono onna… ¿Voy a tener que cargarte? –_

No podía pararse a pensar más o se convertirían en dos bonitas estatuas blancas. Tomó el cuerpo inerte de Tashigi, y lo echó rudamente sobre su hombro derecho mientras maldecía y salía a correr en dirección contraria al mortífero gas, al menos en eso sí sabía orientarse, o eso creía.

_-¡Sólo das problemas baka! ¡Megane taisa! No te necesitaba para nada, sólo me has estorbado… ¿Por qué decidiste quedarte? –_

Sentía un constante traqueteo, ¿Qué era exactamente eso? Todo su cuerpo se movía, pero ella no movía ni un músculo, era una sensación extraña, y más si le sumamos la fuerte presión que notaba en su cintura a la altura de la espalda, como si la sujetaran con firmeza. Abrió sus ojos lentamente, sintiéndose aún apesadumbrada, ¿eso que veía en la nieve eran huella que salían de la nada? Eso no es posible, debía de haberse golpeado la cabez-

-¡AAAAAHH! ¡Qu- qu-qu-qu-qu-qu-QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO! ¡BÁJAME AHORA MISMO! -

- ¿Ah? ¿A qué vienen esas voces? Me molestas, ¡eres demasiado ruidosa! -

- ¿Ruidosa? ¿Pero ves esto normal? ¡Bájame ahora mismo! ¡v-v-v-v-v-v-v-vamos! –

- ¡Calla! Es culpa tuya, ¿por qué te has desmayado de repente? Qué querías, ¿Qué te dejara ahí tirada? Además, no es tiempo para andar discutiendo, ese gas asesino nos está pisando los talones -

Tashigi no podía sentirse más avergonzada, su rostro estaba a punto de estallar. ¡Era su enemigo! ¡Su meta era derrotarle y quitarle su _Meitou_! ¿Cómo podía dejarse ayudar de semejante manera? ¡Iba a parecer aun más débil ante él!

- Por favor… bájame c-cuando llegues ante mis hombres… -

-¿Ah? ¿Y ese orgullo tuyo? Quizás debería lanzarte hacia allí ahora-

-¡AHHH!-

-¡Y AHORA QUÉ!-

-¿Es esta _Shuusui? _¿La espada legendaria que perteneció a un samurái? -

- ¡No la toques, loca de las espadas! –

_-¿Loca de las espadas? Mira quién fue a hablar… ¡Roronoa!-_

Aquel comentario ofendió a Tashigi, que adoptó la actitud de una niña pequeña. Se limitó a ser cargada mientras repasaba mentalmente todo lo sucedido, hasta que finalmente dio con la última imagen que captaron sus ojos antes de caer desmayada, la trabajada espalda del espadachín, que se mostraba altiva y digna. Se sonrojó aún más al descubrirse pensando de esa manera de su enemigo, ¿trabajada? Era como sí… ¿se fijara en su cuerpo, en sus músculos, en su forma? No, no, no, de ninguna manera.

_- Y… ¿y esto? ¿Una venda? –_

Recordó de nuevo el mordisco recibido, y una sacudida de dolor recorrió su cuerpo al pensar en ello. Si había una venda… significaba que la había colocado… él.

- Has… ¿has sido tú? -

Esta vez le habló de manera mucho más tranquila, con una timidez que pensaba no iba a tener nunca más ante él mientras tocaba la venda de su hombro, recreándose, imaginado la escena en la que él la hubiera sostenido para vendarla, sus dedos recorriéndola, su piel rozando la suya. De nuevo se ruborizó, pero esta vez lo hizo acompañada de una intensa sacudida al ritmo de su corazón y unas crecientes nauseas en su estómago.

- ¿Y quién sino? ¿La mujer pájaro esperas?-

Permaneció en silencio, pues la respuesta era obvia, pero la pregunta en realidad más profunda que eso.

- No entiendo por qué lo has hecho… somos… enemigos por naturaleza, yo te persigo para ganarte, para quitarte tu espada –

-No te equivoques, los piratas no somos enemigos de los marines, sólo nos defendemos de vosotros porque vosotros habéis querido esto al meteros en nuestros caminos-

- ¿Cómo? ¡Pero los piratas sois malas personas! Para eso estamos los marines, ¡Para evitar que hagáis daño a otros! –

- ¿De verdad piensas que todos somos así? Si ese fuera el caso, te habría abandonado a para que ese gas te matase, ¿no crees? -

- Es no significa que seas buena persona… -

- ¿Entonces qué significa capitana listilla?-

- No lo sé, ¡Sois una banda muy rara! Ayudasteis en Arabasta, ahora intentáis salvar a esos niños… -

Zoro no contestó a la capitana, después de todo iba a ser casi imposible que los polos más opuestos se fueran a poner de acuerdo en quién tenía razón, si los piratas o los marines, aunque en realidad a ninguno de los dos les importaba aquello, no era más que una conversación superficial de un tema sin importancia que había desviado la atención principal de ambos, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

- Es porque me parezco a ella, ¿verdad? –

-No sé a qué te refieres –

- Seguro que si me hubieras dejado ahí hubieras sentido como si la abandonaras a ella, como si faltaras a su imagen –

- Tú no eres Kuina –

- Ahora me confundes más si dices eso –

- Siempre he sabido que no eras ella, no seas tonta -

-¡No soy tonta! Claro que lo sabías, ¡me decías imitadora! -

-¿Sabes? Es extraño encontrarte a alguien que te recuerde tanto a una persona, pero sé que tú no eres Kuina, siempre lo he sabido. Al principio me costaba ver que podía existir alguien tan parecido, quizás porque sentía que había alguien tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos, y aunque apenas sepa nada de ti… siento que puedes ser aquello que no podía encontrar en ella –

Zoro se paró en seco. ¿De verdad había dicho todo eso? Los perplejos ojos de Tashigi de repente se cerraron ante la coqueta risa que dejó salir de entre sus labios. Eso hizo enrojecer a Zoro más que sus propias palabras. La agarró con fuerza de la espalda y de sus piernas, y la trajo hacia delante, justo enfrente de él para susurrarle al oído.

- Ya tuve suficiente con perder a Kuina, simplemente te he salvado porque me he dado cuenta que tampoco puedo perderte a ti, aun no tengo muy claro por qué, pero definitivamente no puedo perderte –

- Ro-ro-ro-ro-ro-ro-roronoa… ¡deja de reírte de mí! –

- Oi oi oi… ¡no me estoy burlando de ti! ¿No te ha quedado claro después de haberte salvado? Además, ¿por qué estás tan nerviosa? ¿O es que te alegra demasiado lo que oyes? –

-¡_Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-baka_! ¿Cómo podría estar perdidamente enamorada de la persona que llevo siguiendo durante más de dos años sólo porque un encuentro predestinado la colocase en mi camino? –

* * *

_Bueno, lo tengo que admitir, me gusta tanto el Zorobin como el Zotash, aiss, así qué, ¿Por qué elegir pudiendo shippear ambos? Pues eso, ahora tocaba una de Zoro con Tashigi. Se me ha hecho difícil escribir esto, y eso que me he inspirado en esta imagen, __ member_ ?mode = medium&illust_id = 39270523 __ que me ha encantado :Q _ pero que creo es un poco OoT… bueno, es siempre difícil imaginarse a Zoro un poco "tierno" . Puede parecer como inconclusa la cosa, y de hecho lo está, por obvias razones XD. _

_Espero que os haya gustado… quejas, ruegos, sugerencias, amenazas… ya sabéis, a las reviews :P_


End file.
